brrfandomcom-20200214-history
A c12s01
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Bitter Sparrow << previous act | Act 2 of 4 | next act >> Acting As Leader << previous chapter | Chapter 12 of 39 '''| next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 1 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text Antares Mīrus sighed in relief as a Nightmare opened a large steel door for him, smiling gratefully to it as he turned and strode into his guest room... and then he blushed awkwardly as he found it had only a single large bed that Prestige was already curled up on top of. He began to turn, but the Nightmare only smiled at him before the door closed, and the young stallion winced before looking hurriedly around. The room was mostly empty: there was the large bed in one corner, a single crystalline lamp that hung overhead, and a small bed table. Prestige had taken her little gear off and tossed it all at the foot of the bed, and Antares hesitated before he carefully began to strip out of his own armor, taking his time so he could try and figure out what to do. He grimaced at how dirty he was, brushing at himself before he grumbled a little under his breath, then he turned and pushed open the door. He looked back and forth, then bit his tongue before closing his eyes and focusing... but then he nixed the idea even as he began to cast the spell, wincing as a bit of electricity zapped over his horn from the sudden decision it would be better not to test his luck. It wasn't hard for him to send out a call to any Nightmares or demons in the area... but in a place like this, he'd end up calling an entire drove of creatures just to help him find a shower. Instead, he stepped back inside with a sigh, closing the door quietly... before wincing a bit when Prestige said tiredly: "Oh, stop, Antares. I may not be fond of the idea of being forced to share a bed with you, but... your company is better than a demon's." Antares looked over his shoulder to see Prestige still laying quietly, but her eyes were open, studying him silently, and he smiled a little as he rubbed at his body. "I'm just... dirty." "Yes, you are." Prestige said softly, smiling a bit in return, and when Antares sighed and gave her a look, she shook her head slowly and sat up a bit, before patting the ugly green blanket covering the bed. "Come here." The young stallion looked at her for a moment, then he walked over and slipped onto the bed, sitting down across from her as they studied one another. For a few moments, there was quiet, and then Antares asked curiously: "So what exactly did Selene talk to you about?" Prestige remained quiet for a moment, then she shook her head and muttered: "I'm not sure. She made me uncomfortable, though, Antares... this whole place makes me uncomfortable. Living in darkness beneath Canterlot, so-called 'evil' entities all around us... why are we here? Why has the Baroness decided that these demons are the best teachers for us?" Antares only shrugged and looked down a bit, and Prestige frowned at him before saying slowly: "Is there anything you won't consider a friend, Antares? Tell me, if you caught a cockroach out in the open, would you try to make friends with it or would you simply kill it?" "Is it an intelligent talking cockroach?" Antares asked sourly, and Prestige huffed at him before he shook his head slowly. "They're people. All people deserve a chance." "They're monsters." Prestige retorted, sitting up a bit, and the two glared at each other. "Did you see that fire demon? Right in front of you, he was courting your mother!" "I... I don't know if you've ever called Twilight Sparkle my mother before. Not... seriously." Antares said with surprise, and Prestige blushed and glanced away as Antares smiled a little. This time, he didn't try to look away, didn't hide his gaze as he studied her, and she tried to look everywhere but his eyes... but slowly, inexorably, her gaze was drawn to his. Irises locked, seeing into one another, and lips parted... and then Antares leaned forwards, but Prestige reached up her hooves to grasp his shoulders as she met him. They kissed, slowly, passionately, savoring it, drawing it out as long as they dared... and then they parted, and studied each other again as they breathed unevenly in time with one another. Then Antares blushed deeply and dropped his head forwards, and Prestige smiled faintly at him, studying him as she leaned forwards. Her hooves reached up, stroking through his mane slowly, and she laughed after a moment before whispering: "I hate you so much, Antares Mīrus." "I know. I hate you too." Antares mumbled, and then he smiled and closed his eyes when she wrapped her forelegs around his neck and leaned forwards to kiss the base of his horn, before she dropped her muzzle beside his. Their horns touched, rubbing side-by-side before a sizzle sparked between them, and both unicorns twitched before Prestige laughed and Antares shivered a little in pleasure, in warmth, in... he didn't know. He almost shyly opened his eyes as they drew apart a little, almost nose-to-nose now, studying each other again. They looked at one-another, and then Prestige asked hesitantly: "Antares... do... is this nothing but foolishness on our parts or do you think we stand a chance of... well..." She blushed, lowering her head forwards, and Antares stared at her with surprise before he smiled a little, asking quietly: "What, is this your way of already telling me that I'm no good for you? Or are you trying to scare me off?" "I don't know." Prestige replied honestly, looking up at him before she shifted again and murmured: "I like you. And I trust you. And both these things, Antares... they're sources of unease. We had one wild, silly kiss, spur of the moment stupidity, and... but... that kiss we just shared now..." She flushed and looked down, then closed her eyes and dropped her head against him, and he wrapped his forelegs around her... and it felt good. It felt... right, somehow, as he held her close against his body, looking down at her softly... and then blushing a bit as he wondered silently: Is this how Dad felt when he held Mom? She curled against him, feeling comfortable... feeling... safe. Prestige smiled a bit to herself, then she carefully levered herself forwards and pushed Antares gently down, and he let himself fall quietly onto his back with a laugh, snuggling her tighter against him. She pulled herself on top of him, and Antares blushed deeply, then winced when she pinned him back, straddling him and gazing down at him quietly before she murmured: "I like you like this. Beneath me. Where you belong." Antares glowered at her, and Prestige leaned down... then she giggled a little after a moment, and he laughed despite himself, shaking his head slowly. "I can't believe you, seriously. What is wrong with you, Prestige?" "I don't know. I'm... confused." Prestige smiled all the same, rubbing her hooves along his chest thoughtfully before she murmured: "I like you, though. I like the way you make me feel. I like that... you're you, and I'm me, but you make me a better person, Antares, and I like to think... I don't know, somehow I do the same. But you're annoyingly perfect already." "I wish." Antares said softly, gazing up at Prestige with a faint smile as he shook his head slowly. "I think... I think you do help me, though, Prestige. You give me something else to fight for, feelings I've... I've never had before, not even for... Meadowlark..." He blushed deeper, looking away, and Prestige studied him curiously before she asked softly: "Why do you feel so much for her, Antares? And no, I do not mean that because she's a shorn wing and you're a splinter-horn, you're such a perfect match for each other..." Antares looked at her dryly, but was thankful that she was at least being teasing instead of serious. "I mean... don't think I never noticed the hierarchy. You, our leader... and me, at the bottom, the most disliked... but Avalon and Aphrodisia seemed to enjoy punishing Meadowlark from time to time as much as they liked to make me miserable." Antares shifted a little, and then he nodded after a moment, saying softly: "Yeah, I... I guess that's true. But it just means that Apps and Ava are slower to forgive than I am, that's all. And there's nothing wrong with that, really." Prestige smiled a bit down at him, tilting her head and asking mildly: "So it's fine for me to continue to bear a grudge against you, until you make it up to me?" "I guess... you know, except for the fact that you're the racist jerk here." Antares replied dryly, and Prestige rolled her eyes before shoving her hooves down against his stomach, making him wheeze loudly. "Hey!" Prestige only huffed, rubbing her hooves up along his chest... then blushing as she slowly rubbed her hooves back down, seeming to realize where she had settled into place... but if anything, only settling herself firmer as she smiled down at him tenderly. Antares looked awkwardly back up, a flush suffusing his features at her gentle touches, and then the mare leaned forwards and asked quietly: "So what happened with Meadowlark? Is there a reason you're so... gentle with her?" "I... don't want to talk about it. It has to do with Avalon's dad and... stuff." Antares said finally, and Prestige grumbled a bit. "Prestige, you're my marefriend and I care about you, but... you know. Some stories still aren't mine to tell. And we..." He looked up at her, and she gazed back before he said quietly as he turned his eyes embarrassed away: "We are different people, aren't we? And much as I like this time with you, I... I can't imagine that you're... thrilled with me. I'm... not really pureblood like you are, I'm... well, you always call me a splinter horn, and we both have different beliefs and stuff and like you said, this all so weird and I know... I know that tomorrow you'll probably call someone a name and I'll yell at you for being a racist and we'll get in a big fight and..." He broke off as Prestige grasped his face gently with a hoof, turning him to look up at her, and then she leaned down and kissed him softly: he closed his eyes, returning it, and it filled him with euphoria as his whole body almost shivered with pleasure before their mouths parted, and Prestige looked down into his eyes softly as she whispered: "It doesn't matter. We can change, and adapt... and you make me feel safe." Then she closed her eyes and laid over him, burying her face into his neck as she slipped her upper limbs around his neck, and he hugged her fiercely back, closing his eyes and holding her tightly down against him as he inhaled the sweet scent of her mane and promised quietly: "And I'll always keep you safe, Prestige. I'll always protect you." And Prestige smiled softly, believing him, hearing the honesty, the dedication in his words as they simply held one another close and savored the feeling of sanctuary and warmth that came with it. Category:Transcript Category:Story